1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical devices and procedures, and more particularly to a method and system of deploying a stent-graft in a vascular system and to the associated stent-graft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prostheses for implantation in blood vessels or other similar organs of the living body are, in general, well known in the medical art. For example, prosthetic vascular grafts formed of biocompatible materials (e.g., Dacron or expanded, porous polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) tubing) have been employed to replace or bypass damaged or occluded natural blood vessels.
A graft material supported by a framework is known as a stent-graft or endoluminal graft. In general, the use of stent-grafts for treatment or isolation of vascular aneurysms and vessel walls which have been thinned or thickened by disease (endoluminal repair or exclusion) is well known.
Many stent-grafts, are “self-expanding”, i.e., inserted into the vascular system in a compressed or contracted state, and permitted to expand upon removal of a restraint. Self-expanding stent-grafts typically employ a wire or tube configured (e.g., bent or cut) to provide an outward radial force and employ a suitable elastic material such as stainless steel or Nitinol (nickel-titanium). Nitinol may additionally employ shape memory properties.
The self-expanding stent-graft is typically configured in a tubular shape of a slightly greater diameter than the diameter of the blood vessel in which the stent-graft is intended to be used. In general, rather than inserting in a traumatic and invasive manner, stents and stent-grafts are typically deployed through a less invasive intraluminal delivery, i.e., cutting through the skin to access a lumen or vasculature or percutaneously via successive dilatation, at a convenient (and less traumatic) entry point, and routing the stent-graft through the lumen to the site where the prosthesis is to be deployed.
Intraluminal deployment in one example is effected using a delivery catheter with coaxial inner tube, sometimes called the plunger, and outer tube, sometimes called the sheath, arranged for relative axial movement. The stent-graft is compressed and disposed within the distal end of the sheath in front of the inner tube.
The catheter is then maneuvered, typically routed though a lumen (e.g., vessel), until the end of the catheter (and the stent-graft) is positioned in the vicinity of the intended treatment site. The inner tube is then held stationary while the sheath of the delivery catheter is withdrawn. The inner tube prevents the stent-graft from moving back as the sheath is withdrawn.
As the sheath is withdrawn, the stent-graft is gradually exposed from a proximal end to a distal end of the stent-graft, the exposed portion of the stent-graft radially expands so that at least a portion of the expanded portion is in substantially conforming surface contact with a portion of the interior of the lumen, e.g., blood vessel wall.
The proximal end of the stent-graft is the end closest to the heart whereas the distal end is the end furthest away from the heart during deployment. In contrast and of note, the distal end of the catheter is usually identified to the end that is farthest from the operator (handle) while the proximal end of the catheter is the end nearest the operator (handle). For purposes of clarity of discussion, as used herein, the distal end of the catheter is the end that is farthest from the operator (the end furthest from the handle) while the distal end of the stent-graft is the end nearest the operator (the end nearest the handle), i.e., the distal end of the catheter and the proximal end of the stent-graft are the ends furthest from the handle while the proximal end of the catheter and the distal end of the stent-graft are the ends nearest the handle. However, those of skill in the art will understand that depending upon the access location, the stent-graft and delivery system description may be consistent or opposite in actual usage.
Many self expanding stent-graft deployment systems are configured to have the proximal end of the stent-graft deploy as the sheath is pulled back. The proximal end of the stent-graft is typically designed to fixate and seal the stent-graft to the wall of the vessel during deployment. Such a configuration leaves little room for error in placement since re-positioning the stent-graft after initial deployment, except for a minimal pull down retraction, is usually difficult if possible at all. Deploying the proximal end of the stent-graft first makes accurate pre-deployment positioning of the stent-graft critical.
Attempts to overcome this problem generally fail to provide adequate control in manipulating the stent-graft positioning in both the initial deployment of the stent-graft and the re-deployment of the stent-graft (once the stent-graft has been partially deployed).
Another problem encountered with existing systems, particularly with systems that have a distal end of a stent-graft fixed during deployment (or during the uncovering of the sheath) is the frictional forces that can cause the stent-graft to axially compress or bunch up as the sheath is retracted. This bunching increases the density of the stent-graft within the sheath and can further increase the frictional drag experienced during deployment.